


Due Date

by Lizphills500



Series: Steve and Loki Through Chris [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris de Burgh (Musician), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Fic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Off screen Child birth, Thor panics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500
Summary: Jane has the baby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know it been a while, but here is the next part of my Song Series.
> 
> Please read all other parts first.
> 
> My feeling on Child Birth is that it a private experience and that is why I have it off screen.
> 
> Thank you to Shallowgenepool for once more Bata reading for me. You are a good send

“Listen Steve, it's fine here. You and Loki finish getting everything arranged for Bucky to come home and me and Nat will take care of Jane. She’s still got 3 weeks to go anyway.” Darcy said, her phone pressed into her shoulder while making tea in Jane’s kitchen.

“I know, but that doesn’t make me worry any less. We’ve got Bucky coming home this weekend and Thor’s away 'til tomorrow. Knowing the way our lives are going; the baby is going to decide to make an appearance at any time.” Steve’s voice replied.

Much to his annoyance, Thor had had to take a last-minute trip to look at a new business investment. After stepping back from the Company, Thor had wanted to invest in some up and coming ventures, liquidating a lot of his Trust Fund to do it. He already had a few investments already which were bringing in a good income, this one was from an old friend and time dependant, so Thor felt the he should sort it sooner rather than later. He wouldn’t have even considered it had Darcy not volunteered to stay with Jane until he got home.

Jane had confessed to Darcy and Nat that Thor was driving her crazy, he was fussing over her continually, more so since while Bucky had been missing. He had tried to keep her from visiting Bucky in hospital simply so she didn’t exhaust herself, but after she yelled at him for being overprotective for twenty minutes he gave in, agreeing to drive her himself. So, when Thor told her in needed to go out of town for a day or two, she practically pushed him out the door.

“So when do you pick him up?” Darcy asked, as she reached for the milk.

“We’re driving there Saturday, coming home Sunday. Loki would have driven up straight after work, but I convinced him that we want one last night before we go back to house sharing again. As much as I want Bucky home, I don’t want Loki driving tired. I just wish his car wasn’t a stick, then I could help with the driving.”

Jane walked in to the kitchen and raised an eyebrow to Darcy, who mouthed “Steve”. Jane rolled her eyes, not surprised that her little brother was checking up on her. Reaching over, she took the phone from Darcy, who carried on with the tea.

“Steve, stop worrying. Everything is fine, the doctors are sure everything is progressing as it should and just because the baby has dropped doesn’t mean I’m giving birth anything soon. Go bring our boy home.” Jane said, smiling even though he couldn’t see her.

“He’ll go mad when I tell him you called him that. You know he hates you calling him boy.” Steve replied and Jane could tell he was smiling too.

Jane giggled and then was serious. “How’s he doing Steve? Are they sure he’s ready to be discharged? I know his physical therapy is going well, but what about his PTSD? It’s only been 6 weeks.”

She could tell Steve was shrugging. “Well he still lashes out when you try to talk about certain subjects, his arm being a big one. But the therapist said he needs to be settling into a more normal routine and that means coming home. Dr Erskine has already set him up with everything he needs here and the new therapist comes highly recommended. To be honest Jane, he’s better off home with the family around him, there's less chance for him to cut himself off. You know how withdrawn he can be when he’s on his own.”

Jane nodded. “Your right. It’ll be good to have everyone home again. I can’t wait to not be pregnant anymore, my feet are killing me.”

Again, she could hear Steve smile. “Not long now, love. Just be careful, let Darcy and Nat do everything till Thor gets home.”

“I didn’t kick him out the door on this business trip for him to be replaced by a pair of nannies.” Jane huffed.

“Teas ready.” Darcy announced cheerily. She took the phone back from Jane and said to Steve “Give Bucky our love when you talk to him later. Jane’s having her tea then heading for a nap.”

“Hey!” Jane started. 

“Will do. We’ll come over tomorrow when Thor is back, before we leave Saturday morning.” Steve replied. “I had better shoot off, tell Jane I’ll see her tomorrow.”

“Bye Steve.” Dancy snapped her phone shut and turned to Jane. “Don’t look at me like that. You know that the Doctors want you resting.”

“Darcy, I love you, but if you don’t stop... Ooooooo.” Jane stopped sharply, rubbing her baby bump.

Darcy put her tea down and practically ran to Jane. “You alright, honey?”

Jane looked uncomfortable for a moment, then smiled a little. “I’m fine, just one of those practice contractions. Don’t tell Steve, but I might take that lie down after all.”

Darcy smiled at her best friend. Jane was in a field that was still very male dominant. As a result, she wasn’t never happy about seeming soft, even in front of the family that loved her. 

 

Jane slept for about an hour before deciding that she wanted the check over the nursery. They hadn’t been able to tell the sex of the baby during the scan, so it was a neutral colour scheme, the walls panelled in yellow and light green. Thor also had a bit of an obsession with the weather it seemed, particularly storms. So there were little lightning bolts scattered around the room, which balanced the astronomical features that Jane had wanted on the walls. 

Jane knew everything was in place, but she was in what was known as the nesting phase and needed to be sure. The crib itself was Thor’s, beautifully carved dark wood, made up in crisp white linens. The baby would be in her and Thor’s room for the first few months, but when he or she was big enough, they would be sleeping in comfort.

The pains had come back twice more since the first, but Jane was still certain that it was nothing to worry about. In the end, Steve and Loki popped over that evening, bringing Nat with them after she had finished work as her car was in the shop. Jane was acting like she was nearly tearing her hair out with all the fuss they were making of her, but she secretly loved it.

The visit had exhausted her and after Steve and Loki headed home, Jane decided to turn in for the night.

 

Jane woke suddenly with a sharp pain in her lower back and an odd feeling across her stomach. It lasted for a few seconds then eased, this had been more intense than any pains she had before and her mind started racing. She reached for her phone and saw that she had only been asleep for about two hours as it wasn’t midnight yet. She lay there for a little while when the pain hit again. Once more looking that the phone, she knew that it was only twenty-five minutes after the last one and she finally accepted that she was probably in labour.

“Darcy. Nat.” Jane called out easing herself out of bed. To herself she thought. “Great, just great, you would decide to come when Daddy is away. If you come before he gets here, you are grounded for a year when you are old enough.”

Nat was the first in the room, looking bright as she was a light sleeper. Darcy followed, looking like she was still half asleep.

“You alright, Jane?” Nat put her arm around Jane, supporting her. “The baby’s coming, right.”

“I would say so.” Jane replied. Reaching for her phone, she dialled for her obstetrician. In a quick call, he agreed that she was more than likely in labour and should get Thor home as soon as possible. He also recommended that she go to the hospital when her contractions were ten minutes apart.

While Jane had been talking to the Doctor, Nat had called Thor, who luckily had picked up first time. Unluckily he went into a blind panic, working himself into a state over Jane doing this alone. After reminding him that Jane was most certainly not alone, Nat decided that it would be better that Thor not drive. He was about two hours away, so her next call was to Steve.

“Nat? What’s going on?” Steve asked. He didn’t sound like he had been asleep, if fact he sounded out of breath.

Nat supressed a giggle at what she may have interrupted and replied. “Jane’s in labour and Thor is panicking. I don’t think he’s fit to drive. I think Loki needs to go get him. We’ve still got a way to go, but sooner would be better.”

Steve didn’t need telling twice. “Loki’s already getting dressed and on the phone to Thor. I’ll be there in twenty, unless Jane wants me to pop up to see Odin and Frigga first.”

Nat relayed the question to Jane who could only nod though her latest contraction.

“Right. I need to make another phone call, then I’ll be with you soon.” Steve said, hanging up.

“Nat, Jane’s waters have just broken.” Darcy shouted.

 

Loki was sure that he had broken at least a dozen speed limits by the time he had arrived at Thor’s hotel, but he decided that he could split the tickets with Thor when the time came. Thor was waiting outside, case in hand. Loki had already called ahead and arranged for someone to drive Thor's car home the next day.

Thor threw his bag onto the back seat and jumped in the front. “I told her that this trip could wait. That I could have done in a couple of weeks. No, she wanted me gone and look where it’s landed us. Me missing our baby being born.”

Loki wasn’t in the mood to hear Thor complain for the next two hours. “Thor, Jane had no idea this was going to happen. She still has three weeks to go. I’ve checked with Steve; things are progressing normally and you should get there in time. Now, you need to get some sleep while I focus on getting home before the little one speeds things up.”

Thor looked at Loki as if his was about to growl at him, but he clearly decided to follow Loki advice after all, because the next time Loki glanced at Thor, his eyes were closed and there was soft snoring coming from the passenger seat.

Loki settled into the routine of driving, remembering the frantic phone call Steve had made to Washington. Steve was worried about Bucky's reaction to the fact that Steve was putting off coming to get him for Jane's sake. He found that he didn’t need to be worried as Bucky had told him straight that if he arrived to pick him up without a Camera full of baby snaps, there would be hell to pay.

It did mean that Steve would have to borrow a car to pick Bucky up from the Hospital. The Company was in high demand as always and as a result, they had taken on two new construction teams. Both Loki and Odin needed to stay in the office until the new teams had their new projects under control. Steve had bought a bike to replace the car he shared with Nat, a car that he would almost certainly need when going to get Bucky. Loki made a mental note to teach Steve to drive a stick, so he could use Loki’s car if needed.

 

The trip back seemed to fly by and Loki pulled up outside the hospital around four thirty in the morning, with Thor jumping out before he was able to park.

Thor stormed into the maternity ward. “Jane Borson, I'm looking for Jane Borson. Tell me she hasn’t had the baby yet.”

The maternity nurse smiled, having seen everything before. “It’s ok, Sir. Calm down for a second for me. You are looking for Mrs Borson, can I ask how you are related?”

“She my wife, she's having my baby.” Thor replied, edging towards the delivery rooms whilst talking to the Nurse.

“Right, sir. Follow me, your wife has been in active labour for...” The nurse lead Thor from the reception, just as Loki came in.

Another nurse approached him. “Can I help you, sir?”

Loki shook his head. “Just point me to the waiting room and the coffee machine. This is going to be a long night.”

 

The wait was agonising. The waiting room was full, with Steve and Loki, the girls, and Odin. Frigga was in the delivery room with Jane and Thor. They had all managed to get some sleep, but it had been a little while since they had had an update. Eight a.m. rolled by and the hospital staff swapped shift.

Finally, at nine thirty a.m., Frigga walked into the waiting room, tried but with a smile on her face. “There is someone waiting to meet you, but it’s only two at a time.”

Loki started forward with Odin, but stopped to look back to Steve. Steve smiled “Go on. I’ll come in with Nat, it’s fine.”

When the new grandfather and uncle got it the room, Jane was sitting up in bed, with Thor in a chair next to the bed, a bundle of blankets in his arms. Jane looked exhausted, but was blooming all the same. 

Thor smiled when he saw them. He pulled the blanket back from the baby’s face. 

“This is our son, Módi.” Thor said, his voice full of pride. He held out the baby to Loki, who picked him up gently.

Loki stared at his nephew, firstly feeling a little sorry over his name, but then he knew how much Thor respected the culture of his family's homeland. Módi was the image of his father, a face Loki had seen in all Thor’s baby photos, but he already had a streak of dark hair, inherited from Jane. Módi gave a big yawn and Loki was sure he had never seen anything more adorable.

Looking at the love that filled his brothers face, he suddenly started feeling that he wanted this for himself one day, with Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback as always welcome.
> 
> Also, as you should be aware, Steve and Loki have a happy event coming up and I'm am asking for your opinion. Should their Surname be:
> 
> 1 Borson  
> 2 Rogers  
> 3 Borson-Rogers  
> 4 Keep their separate name.


End file.
